Nunca dejes ver que te hicieron daño
by Cintriux
Summary: —Nunca quise decir esto para lastimarte… sabes que eres una de las personas que más me importa en este mundo. Yo solo… —Tienes razón, tienes razón… no debí haber dicho lo que dije, no estaba pensando con claridad, fue solo… ¿el calor del momento? Supongo. —Fue raro… lo que dijiste, sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor. —Tranquila, puedo manejar todo esto… estoy feliz de ser tu amiga.


**Y el Lapidot continua vivo!**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece y jamas me pertenecerá.**

— _Nunca quise decir esto para lastimarte… sabes que eres una de las personas que más me importa en este mundo. Yo solo…_

— _Tienes razón, tienes razón… no debí haber dicho lo que dije, no estaba pensando con claridad, fue solo… ¿el calor del momento? Supongo._

— _Fue raro… lo que dijiste, sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor._

— _Tranquila, puedo manejar todo esto… estoy feliz de ser tu amiga._

—… _Yo también._

* * *

Despertó por el molesto sonido de su alarma, Lapis giro su cabeza hacia un lado forzándose a abrir sus ojos. Ya más despierta fijo su vista en su despertador para apagar la alarma que la molestaba en este momento, reviso la hora para luego volver a acostarse boca arriba, observando su techo como si fuera lo único interesante que debía hacer en el día. Le molestaba los sonidos de la vida en la ciudad que se deslizaban por sus oídos. Soltando un suspiro de cansancio se dirigió hacia su baño.

Camino pesadamente entre el desorden que se encontraba regado en el suelo, la luz del techo parpadeaba mientras abría el botiquín. Tomo en sus manos la pasta de dientes y su cepillo y se dedicó a observar su reflejo en el espejo roto. Se veía cansada, las ojeras eran muestra de ello… sus ojos estaban rojos, casi no podía reconocer a la persona que estaba en frente de ella. Escupió la mezcla en el lavamanos, para luego enjuagar, limpiar su cepillo y regresar a su habitación. Acostándose nuevamente en su cama, observando el techo una vez más.

Soltó un bufido silencioso, no queriendo volver a la rutina… creía que esto solo sería algo de un día o dos, una semana si mucho. Pero no, era la segunda semana y estaba hecha jirones en lugar de estar mejorando.

—Hoy es mi día libre… solo quiero descansar un poco.— se dijo, entrecerrando los ojos junto con una mueca de disgusto. —Tal vez… voy a mentir todo el día.— murmuro, rodando entre sus cobijas.

 **Tú me cambiaste… ¡Será mejor esta vez!**

* * *

—Si… eso haré.— susurro mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, intentando conciliar el sueño.

El celular de Lapis volvió a sonar, a regañadientes se levantaba para mirar el despertador que marcaba las 11:00 a.m. Dirigió su atención a su celular que se encontraba en un sofá de la sala. Camino hacia el lista para gritarle a la persona que se atrevía a despertarla en su día de descanso.

En la pantalla se podía leer ''Peri'' junto con una imagen de ella y su amiga. Se tragó el nudo de su garganta mientras apagaba rápidamente su celular, para intentar regresar a su habitación… no sin antes darle una mira al dispositivo. ''Solo tengo que terminar con esto de una vez.'' Se dijo a sí misma para después regresarle la llamada.

—¿Hola?

—¡Lapis! Hola… ehhh… soy yo. ¿Te desperté?

—Oh no no. Me acabo de despertar… hace un momento. — contesto, jugando con su cabello. —¿Cómo te va?

—Estoy bien jeje… la misma de siempre.

—Eso está bien… genial. — respondió con nerviosismo esperando a que Peridot continuara con la conversación. Ninguna de ellas dijo nada durante un breve momento. —Entonces… ¿Necesitas algo?

—¡Oh, Cierto!— contesto Peridot con una pequeña risa. —Hoy es tu día libre, ¿Verdad?

—Si

—¡Estupendo! Ehh… pensé que sería bueno que almorzáramos juntas, ya sabes… ¿Te parece si vamos a Burguer-Queen?

—¿Quieres ir a ese lugar? — pregunto Lapis con una ceja alzada.

—Te gusta ese lugar… y no es como si el ambiente fuera desagradable.

Lapis se rio ante el ultimo comentario.

—Además… en serio necesito hablar contigo y ponernos al día con todo lo que ha pasado.

—Sí, ha pasado de todo en estas…— hizo una pausa para revisar la hora, con una ligera sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. — catorce horas desde que nos vimos en el trabajo.

—Eso ha sido todo…— respondió causando que su sonrisa se desvaneciera lentamente de su rostro. —El trabajo a veces no nos deja hablar… y no has estado contestando mis mensajes desde la semana pasada. — continuo diciendo Peridot, provocando que apretara su agarre a su celular al recordar el registro de mensajes ignorados.

—Lo siento, Peridot... los vi, es solo que me dije que los contestaría más tarde… y lo olvide.

—Está bien, de verdad. Las dos hemos estado ocupadas últimamente, lo entiendo perfectamente. Es por eso que pensé que estaría bien si almorzábamos juntas… creo que sería lo suficientemente decente. Y tal vez tener una conversación decente sobre todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo. —Lapis debía darle algo de crédito con lo que estaba escuchando, debía actuar rápido e intentar continuar con su acto. —Yo solo… quiero que dejemos esto atrás para que volvamos a ser amigas.

Respirando hondo y tratando de modular su voz. —Si… Tienes razón.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, me gustaría hablar contigo también.

—¡Esta bien!— contesto con su voz más animada. —¿Estás de acuerdo a la 1:00 p.m. en Burguer-Queen?

—Suena bien para mí.

—¡Bien! Te veo luego.

—Nos vemos entonces, Peri. — Termino la llamada mirando la imagen de contacto hasta que desapareció mientras apagaba la pantalla. Contemplo su reflejo en la negra pantalla, se enderezo mientras caminaba al baño de nuevo, observando su condición actual. ''Tengo que arreglar esto… y rápido.'' Se dijo mentalmente mientras encendía la regadera.

* * *

Mientras se dirigía hasta el restaurante de comida rápida, se detuvo para observar su reflejo frente a una ventana cercana. Sus lentes obscuros se ajustaban perfectamente, su cabello parecía peinado de manera aceptable y su atuendo no estaba sucio en absoluto. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, entro al establecimiento. Una vez dentro se tomó un momento para observar alrededor intentando buscar con la mirada a su mejor amiga de cabello rubio desordenado. —¡Hey Lapis Lazul!— escucho decir, mientras su sonrisa se extendía en su rostro. Volteo para observar a Peridot vestida con unos shorts y una camiseta con dibujos animados.

—Usar lentes de sol en un restaurante… ¿Qué pensaría tu madre, señorita Lazuli? —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Que ella crio a una pensadora libre, lo suficientemente rebelde como para de desafiar las normas sociales. — respondió con una sonrisa astuta.

—Definitivamente… ¿Esperaste mucho?

—Nah, acabo de llegar… justo estaba buscándote. —contesto antes de escuchar como gruñía el estómago de Peridot. —Creo que venimos justo a tiempo.— comento mientras se dirigían a la fila de personas que esperaban su turno para ordenar. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se percató de un extraño olor, olía fuertemente a algo dulce, pero no podía distinguir lo que era. Hasta que ese olor la dirigió a Peridot junto a ella viendo el menú del restaurante.

—¿Algo huele bien? —Pregunto, Peridot mientras la observaba con curiosidad en esos ojos verdes.

Lapis sintiéndose alarmada, retrocedió un poco. —No… bueno, si… pero no es la comida. Solo note el nuevo perfume que estas usando…

—Tienes un buen olfato…— contesto con una sonrisa.

—Es parte de mi encanto. — comento mientras se acomodaba su cabello teñido de azul.

—Lo he usado antes… no es nuevo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, solo que no en el trabajo. — respondió ajustándose sus lentes. Después de ordenar se dirigieron a una de las mesas del fondo que se encontraba cerca de la ventana. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Algo anda mal?— decidió preguntar Lapis para terminar con ese incomodo silencio en el que se encontraban.

—¿Podrías quitarte los lentes de sol por un segundo?

Ella se congelo cuando escucho esas palabras. —Ehh… no creo que sea necesario, prefiero mantenerlas puestas.

—Lapis

—El resplandor del sol me está molestando, Peridot… tu sabes que tengo ojos sensibles.

—¿Por favor?— insistió con esa mirada que le daba cuando se encaprichaba con algo, no quería que se la pasara molestándola hasta que se los quitara. Entonces Lapis lo hizo, le mostraría a Peridot lo que quería. —Lapis, ¿Está todo bien? —Pregunto con preocupación, la misma preocupación que siempre le había brindado en todo este tiempo.

—Si… yo solo… he estado viendo todas las noches Camp Pining Hearts y ya sabes que esa serie es adictiva, cuando menos lo espero ya es de madrugada… no quiero que la gente crea que me veo como zombie, eso es todo.

—Yo… creo que te entiendo, he hecho eso varias veces…— dijo Peridot jugando con sus manos con nerviosismo. —Lapis… uhhh, quería decirte que lo siento. —Lapis alzo una ceja ante estas palabras, permaneciendo en silencio. —Nosotras teníamos una amistad realmente increíble… y… y yo tuve que venir y abrir mi boca para después arruinarlo todo… las cosas se pusieron tan raras…

—No, no… todo sigue normal. — contesto Lapis rápidamente, intentando controlar la situación.

—Lapis… no he tenido ni una noticia tuya en dos semanas.

—Yo… ehhh…

—¡Las cosas han cambiado incluso en el trabajo! Pasamos de estar todo el día en el trabajo juntas a simplemente saludarnos como si fuéramos desconocidas… y eso no es coincidencia. — Lapis intento responder a esto pero no salía ni una sola palabra de su boca, observo alrededor mientras varias personas dirigían su mirada a su mesa. Opto por recostarse en el respaldo de su silla. —Lo siento, no debería estar tan enojada. —continuo diciendo Peridot, descansando su barbilla en su mano mientras soltaba un suspiro. —Es solo que… realmente estoy intentando vernos como amigas… las cosas eran tan buenas en ese entonces, hacíamos nuestro trabajo, pasábamos tiempo juntas y luego tenía que venir y confesarme contigo. ¡Mira donde estamos ahora!— exalto la última parte con frustración, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

—No, no, no… no te culpes a ti misma… tu solo querías decirme eso. — contesto Lapis, intentando reconfortarla mientras que Peridot posaba sus ojos en ella. —Hablo en serio, Peri… Estuvo bien que me lo dijeras… sino ese pensamiento habría estado rondando en tu cabeza día tras día… y no quiero que mi mejor amiga se sienta miserable por algo que no se puede controlar. —Termino de decir, viendo como Peridot desviaba su mirada para otro lado.

—Supongo… no me siento bien de todos modos.

—Puedo imaginar y tienes razón… pudo haber sido mejor si hubiera mantenido más el contacto contigo… lo siento.

—Ha sido duro… pero estoy tratando de seguir adelante. — respondió Peridot.

—Si puedes tener el promedio más alto mientras te desvelas jugando videojuegos y viendo series… esto será sencillo para ti. — dijo Lapis con una sonrisa. —No quiero dejar de pasar tiempo contigo y no quiero que te culpes por esto que paso… ¿De acuerdo? No hiciste nada mal.

—¡De acuerdo! Intentare no hacerlo. — contesto con una sonrisa y observándola con esos enormes ojos resplandecientes.

—¡Esa es mi chica!— exclamo Lapis mientras le daba unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

—¿Sabes que considere suscribirme en un sitio de citas?— murmuro avergonzada con un ligero sonrojo. Lapis se quedó sin aliente ante esto, Peridot al verla dijo rápidamente. —Énfasis en considere.

—¿No crees que sería algo raro? Imagina el tipo de personas que puedes encontrar en esos sitios… algunos pueden ser psicópatas, como en ese programa que vimos el mes pasado.— comento negando con desaprobación.

—¡Eso mismo fue lo que pensé! No hubiera querido que encontraras mi cuerpo en una bolsa plástica negra en medio de un desagüe.— contesto riendo.

—¡Orden numero 96!

—Ohhh… ¡esa soy yo!— dijo Peridot mientras se levantaba rápidamente. —Vuelvo enseguida.

Lapis suspiro de alivio, las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad… al principio estaba algo asustada de esta conversación, pero el resultado había sido decente. Peridot iba a estar bien se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba de su lugar al escuchar su número de orden.

* * *

—¡No entiendo por qué no me dejaron subir a esa montaña rusa si Amatista tiene la misma estatura que yo! ¡Te lo juro! Fue tan injusto, soy de estatura promedio.— comento con el ceño fruncido mientras salía del restaurante y se dirigían al apartamento de Peridot.

—Estatura promedio para alguien de 14 años.— respondió Lapis soltando una risa.

—¡Oye! Tengo 21 por si lo haz olvidado. — contesto con los brazos cruzados. —Además, me entretuve ganando premios en esos juegos de feria, Steven se sorprendió de mis increíbles habilidades. —continuo diciendo, esta vez con superioridad.

—Wow… cuanta emoción.— dijo con tono sarcástico.

—¡Lo sé!— exclamo emocionada, sin prestarle atención al sarcasmo. Se detuvieron en la esquina de una calle. —Bueno, esta es mi parada.— dijo Peridot con una sonrisa radiante. —Gracias por venir hoy… realmente lo aprecio.

—Como si pudiera negarme a almorzar con mi mejor amiga.— respondió Lapis devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¿Esta bien un abrazo?— pregunto Peridot con sus brazos extendidos, esperando alguna respuesta de ella.

—Como si tuvieras que preguntar.— dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para rodearla con sus brazos. —si te sientes mal… no dudes en hablar conmigo, estaré contigo como tú lo has hecho conmigo.

—¿No te hará sentir incomoda? — murmuro escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

—No… para nada. No te preocupes.

—¡Gracias de nuevo, Lapis!— respondió mientras la soltaba. —Hasta luego.— se despidió, continuando con su camino. Ella se tomó un momento para verla partir. Dio media vuelta para regresar a su apartamento, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras recordaba lo feliz que se sentía por haber pasado tiempo con Peridot esta tarde. Era lo que le había estado haciendo falta, se sentía tan bien que casi podía comenzar a olvidar aquella noche, recordó la expresión en el rostro de su mejor amiga. ''Ahora no… no arruines este momento.''

Desafortunadamente los eventos de esa noche volvieron a su memoria. Todo parecía un día normal, la universidad había sido normal, el trabajo en la cafetería había sido normal, sus conversaciones y chistes habían sido normales, hasta el camino a casa había sido normal. Eso hasta que Peridot cambio el ritmo de la conversación fue que las cosas empezaron a ponerse raras. Negó con la cabeza, recordando vívidamente la forma en que Peridot se alejó de ella ocultando su rostro con la capucha de su sudadero, intentando inútilmente secar sus lágrimas y evitar que ella la viera tan vulnerable. Recordó el abrazo, la manera en que estaba temblando en sus brazos, lo frágil que se sentía en sus brazos… se sentía mal al haberla lastimado. En este punto arrastro sus pies hasta la puerta de su apartamento.

Abrió la puerta para luego observar el desastre que era su apartamento, cerró la puerta para luego recostarse en el sofá. ''Es mejor así'' pensó abrazándose ella misma.

—Ella está mejor así… incluso está sonriendo. —dijo mientras se hundía en los asientos del sofá.

 **De ti es quien deberías estar asustada.**

—Eso es lo que más importa.

* * *

En los días siguientes podía sentir como las cosas se iban acomodando en su lugar, Lapis y Peridot hablaban más frecuente, pasaban mensajeándose, buscaban tiempo para pasar juntas, el trabajo en la cafetería volvía a ser divertido con Peridot riendo. Noto como Peridot se iba relajando más a su alrededor. Aunque el sueño de Lapis seguía siendo irregular, al menos podía despertar con un mejor humor.

Hoy en particular, era viernes de película. Lo que significaba que su apartamento debía estar presentable y no desordenado como se había mantenido las dos semanas pasadas, se encargó de limpiar y ordenar todo el desastre en el que habia estado viviendo mientras esperaba a que Peridot llegara a su apartamento. Faltaban quince minutos, tiempo suficiente para lavar los platos que tenía acumulados, en la cocina.

Escucho que llamaban a la puerta, seguramente Peridot… ella siempre llegaba temprano a todas sus reuniones. Camino hacia la puerta para sostener la perilla. —Peridot ¿Eres tú? —pregunto retirando la mano mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—¡Si! Soy yo… a menos que esperes a otra persona. —Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Ja ja… muy graciosa. Espera un segundo… solo tengo que encargarme de una cosa.— contesto, dirigiendo su camino hacia el baño.

—Ok, me acomodare en el agradable suelo del pasillo. —logro escucharla decir mientras sostenía con sus manos ambos lados del lavamanos y se observaba en el espejo.

—Solo tienes que seguir actuando, será fácil… es solo hoy, habla, has las cosas normales y luego despídela. —le dijo en voz baja a su reflejo, ella podía hacer esto… no era necesario que escapara del planeta por algo así. —Hola Hola Peri Peri. —dijo Lapis abriendo la puerta y guiando a su amiga hasta el sofá.

—Hola para ti también. — contesto con una sonrisa, dejando que su aroma inundara todo su apartamento. —¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es esa película que necesito ver?

Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro Lapis sostuvo entre sus manos la caja de DVD —On The Run ¡Esta película es un clásico! Apuesto a que te encantara.

—¿En verdad es tan buena?

—¡Por supuesto! La veras y estarás diciéndole a todos que también deben verla, te obsesionaras tanto que pasaras toda la semana viendo la película. — respondió mientras colocaba la película en una estantería para luego dirigirse a la cocina. —Entonces ¿Qué quieres tomar, Peridot? ¿Agua o Jugo?

—El jugo está bien. — contesto desde el sofá con una leve sonrisa. Lapis tomo una botella de jugo de moras azules y se sirvió un vaso con agua para ella, regreso a la sala y le entrego la botella a su amiga.

—Ohhh el jugo de moras azules… uno de los mejores sabores que existe. — comento lamiéndose los labios para luego beber el contenido de la botella provocando que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

—No vayas a tomar todo el jugo.— respondió Lapis, colocando la película en el reproductor para luego sentarse junto a ella.

—Tú me diste la botella entera. — contesto mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Bueno… si vas a beber todo mi jugo, al menos deberías pagar por el.— observo el puchero que estaba haciendo para luego soltar una risa nerviosa.— Esa mirada debería ser ilegal. —murmuro en lo bajo. —Bien, puedes tomarte el jugo… de todos modos odio las moras azules.

—¿En serio?

—Demasiado dulce para mí gusto. — contesto con un encogimiento de hombros con los ojos fijos en la pantalla.

—¿Entonces por qué lo compras? —pregunto, sosteniendo la botella en sus manos.

Lapis abrió la boca para explicar, pero se detuvo rápidamente. ¿Por qué lo compraba? De un momento a otro acomodo sus ideas. —Bueno, obviamente ibas a estar aquí y es posible que te gustaría beber algo agradable… ya sabes, siempre soy complaciente con mis invitados.

Peridot la observo por un momento para después regalarle una sonrisa. —Gracias, Lapis. — Lapis simplemente asintió con la cabeza intentando restarle importancia, era tan tonta… ¿Por qué había comprado ese jugo? ¿Lo había hecho sin darse cuenta? Recordó haber ido a la tienda, recordó haber visto el jugo en el estante, recordó haber visto a Peridot tomando ese jugo cada vez que ella la visitaba en su apartamento… había comprado esa bebida solo para ella, fue solo por ella.

—¡Y es hora de la gran función!— exclamo Peridot esperando a que Lapis le diera play a la película.

—Si… te encantara esto. — respondió tomando el control remoto e iniciando con la película.

On The Run era una película sobre dos chicos sin hogar que se la pasaban viajando por varios lugares, teniendo distintas aventuras. Pasan la mayor parte de la película enfrentándose a problemas intentando juntar todas las pistas mientras esperan encontrar a los padres de un niño pequeño que encontraron en el camino.

A lo largo de la película Peridot y Lapis hicieron pequeños comentarios e intercambiaban chistes a través que avanzaba la película y las escenas divertidas. Llego un momento en el que Peridot se acomodó y se reclino en el sofá, tocando ligeramente el bazo de Lapis con su hombro, Lapis miro hacia abajo para observar el contacto mientras que Peridot solo prestaba atención a la pantalla. Volvió su atención a la pantalla para luego volverla a bajar y prestarle atención al pequeño contacto, levanto sus brazos para luego ponerlos encima del respaldo del sofá. Para su alivio, Paridot ni siquiera se inmuto ni le prestó atención. Silenciosamente, respiro profundo para luego tomar un trago de agua e intentar relajarse.

Mucho más adelante, en la película se hizo una revelación en donde ambos chicos iniciaban una discusión, lanzándose palabras vulgares el uno al otro. A través de su discusión, Lapis comenzó a ver dos figuras familiares en lugar de esos chicos, una chica más grande y otra esbelta. ''No, no, no, no… ¡ahora no!'' suplico mientras apretaba el brazo del sofá. En un lado estaba esa chica enorme con una mirada de odio y del otro lado estaba ella, suplicante intentando calmar la situación. Jasper se dio vuelta para irse y ella comenzó a perseguirla y de repente ella ya no estaba, la había abandonado, dejándola sin nada.

—Awww Lapis.

Rápidamente volvió a la realidad, viendo a los personajes como eran en realidad, bajo su mirada hacia Peridot para ver que tenía sus ojos fijos en ella.

—No sabía que este tipo de cosas te ponían emocional. —comento con una sonrisa de lado.

Lapis parpadeo intentando alejar los brumosos sentimientos, tratando de mantenerse en la realidad. Cruzo los brazos sobre su estómago, intento forma una sonrisa desinteresada pero solo resultaba siendo una temblorosa. —Si… es solo umm… un punto débil.

—Nunca dejes ver que te hicieron daño… ¿Eh? — repitió la frase que le había dicho en su primer día de trabajo, Peridot siempre ha sido expresiva y eso sinceramente la enfermaba a veces, no podía creer que pudiera ser tan ingenua, desequilibrada, impulsiva y… y aun así siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos, siempre estaba tratando de animarla. Lapis simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras apretaba sus dientes. —No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Secreto entre amigas.— dijo con una sonrisa para luego darle una palmadita en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

 **¡Eres un moustro! ¡Te odio!**

Antes de darse cuenta había saltado de su asiento, casi empujando a Peridot hacia atrás mientras se alejaba. Peridot la observo con los ojos abiertos mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

—¿Lapis? ¿Qué ocurre?

Podía sentir como el aire se volvía más denso… haciendo imposible intentar respirar, sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y en menos de un segundo corrió hacia el baño.

—¡Lapis! ¡Espera!

Cerro la puerta detrás de ella, luego cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras descansaba contra la pared y se deslizaba al suelo. Peridot no podía verla así, comenzó a respirar profundamente abrazando sus piernas, intentando calmarse a sí misma.

—¿Lapis? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Peridot tocando la puerta mientras esperaba una respuesta que nunca llego. —¿Fui demasiado lejos? Si es así… lo siento.

—¡No quiero hablar de eso!— contesto tapándose sus oídos con ambas manos mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

—Estábamos teniendo una buena noche… olvidemos que dije algo y… continuemos con la película… ¿Si?

—¡Para!

—Lapis… por favor, sal. Yo en serio lo siento…

—¡Vete!— grito Lapis, silenciando completamente a su amiga que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta. —Solo déjame sola. — por un momento no hubo nada, solamente el llanto que Lapis quería controlar.

—Está bien… me iré. —Respondió Peridot con su voz apenas audible. —Si tú… si quieres hablar conmigo más tarde sobre todo esto… puedes llamarme en cualquier momento. —podía escuchar sus pasos desvanecerse mientras llegaba a la entrada principal. —Lo siento. —fue lo último que la escucho decir después de escuchar como la puerta se cerraba.

Se sentó en el frio piso de su baño mientras seguía temblando. Fue entonces cuando la situación la golpeo, imagino la expresión de Peridot, se dio cuenta que se veía a si misma con esa expresión. Una chica que solo quería recuperar a su mejor amiga, una chica que se encontraba arrepentida por haber arruinado todo lo que tenían. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos… se sentía abrumada al empezar a ver imágenes de Peridot en su mente. La sonrisa de ella que era capaz de iluminar cualquier habitación en la que se encontrara, esa risa que siempre disfrutaba escuchar todos los días y todos esos matices que sobresalían de ella de manera armoniosa. ''Soy tan idiota. '' Pensó sintiendo como las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas mientras dejaba un rastro salado y amargo. En un instante se puso de pie, salió corriendo y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta de entrada, rápidamente la abrió.

—¡Peridot!— grito observando el vacío pasillo, ella no podía haber ido muy lejos… si corría escaleras abajo, tal vez podría alcanzarla. —¡Peri!— repitió observando como ella volteaba y levantaba la mirada con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, solo estaba a unos escalones abajo. Rápidamente bajo los escalones, las lágrimas se hacían gradualmente más gruesas con cada paso que daba. Tan pronto como estuvo frente a ella, se agacho para abrazarla y enterrar su rostro en su hombro. —Lo siento.— repetía constantemente mientras sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo.

—Está bien, está bien…—murmuro dándole palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de controlar sus propias lágrimas.

—Por favor no te vayas.— susurro apretando su abrazo.

—No lo hare, me quedare aquí. Lo prometo. —continuo devolviéndole el abrazo. —Volvamos a tu apartamento. —dijo mientras Lapis asentía con la cabeza, caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su lugar de destino. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener sus inhalaciones al mínimo mientras l hacia entrar. Apago el televisor mientras se sentaban en los lados opuestos del sofá, Lapis sosteniendo sus piernas contra su cuerpo.

—¿Está bien que hablemos de lo que paso?— pregunto Peridot con cautela. Ella la observaba con tanta preocupación y sinceridad.

—si…— respondió débilmente, su garganta completamente seca.

—¿Estas segura?— volvió a preguntar, prestándole toda su atención. Lapis asintió de nuevo, Peridot respiro profundo para soltar la siguiente pregunta. —¿Qué está pasando, Lapis?

Ella se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza intentando ordenar su respuesta. —Estas últimas semanas han sido difíciles… — dijo en voz alta, volviéndose rápidamente hacia Peridot. — Quiero decir, ha sido duro para ti, ¡especialmente! No, yo solo… quería alejarme de esto… quería evitar todo esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Lapis sollozo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un suspiro entrecortado. —He estado en esta situación antes… Ya sabes, tienes esta gran amiga y piensas ''oye, tal vez salir con ella no sería tan malo.'' ¿Sabes? Y por un tiempo, las cosas son grandiosas. — dijo, con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia. —Mejor que geniales, es el mejor momento de tu vida, todo es perfecto, te sientes tan viva… ustedes simplemente sienten que se completan, dejas de sentir ese vacío y empiezas a pensar en todas las fantásticas posibilidades…— continuo diciendo mientras su sonrisa se iba marchitando. —Pero luego, a medida que pasan los meses, comienzas a ver cada vez menos a la misma persona con la que te enamoraste, te hace distanciarte, luego te vuelve resentida, entonces…— se cortó su voz y cubrió su rostro entre sus manos.

—Está bien, Lapis… yo… creo que lo entiendo. —intervino Peridot.

—Tarde tanto tiempo en superarla, Peri. Y cuando dijiste que te gustaba… todo paso por mi mente, me asuste demasiado. Pensé que iba a comenzar de nuevo, así que te rechace. Creí que eso sería mejor para las dos, mantenernos como amigas y no avanzar… ninguna de nosotras saldría lastimada. — soltó una risa amarga cuando dijo esas palabras. — Esa broma solo hizo que terminaran peor las cosas. Lo que daría por ser tan fuerte como tú, en este momento. —comento evitando la mirada de Peridot. —Apuesto a que ya me has superado después de todo esto. — hubo un largo silencio entre ambas.

—No. — respondió Peridot, causando que Lapis dirigiera su mirada hacia ella. —Aun no… Nunca estuve cerca de superarte. —continuo diciendo jugando con sus manos. — Siempre me dije a mi misma… que si decías no, seguiría adelante. Yo… creí que sería simple. —comento mientras hacia una mueca e inclinaba su cabeza. — Pero no pude… yo simplemente no pude hacerlo. — intento atrapar las lágrimas que se le estaban escapando. —Me enoje tanto y quise decir tantas cosas… pero luego recuerdo que si digo algo eso solo hará que dejes de hablarme. Cuando nos juntamos para almorzar… quería decir algo pero pensé que solo te molestarías.

Lapis se movió más cerca de ella, intentando acortar la infinita distancia en el diminuto espacio. —Peri, no… yo no pensaría eso. Nunca has sido una molestia para mí. — dijo mientras extendía su mano. —No te culpo, sin embargo. Yo no fui exactamente la mejor para hablar contigo.

—Así es la vida, ¿no es así? — respondió frotándose la nariz con la manga de su sudadero verde.

—No… Peridot, así no. —contesto causando que su amiga alzara una ceja. — Yo… te estaba evitando… a propósito. — continuo diciendo, mientras la observaba sus ojos que la apuñalaron al ver todo el dolor que cargaba la mirada que le dirigía. —Todo este tiempo, pensé que mantenerte alejada sería bueno para ti. Ni siquiera pude dormir en semanas, pero me dije que estarías bien, que yo no sería capaz de dañarte… creí que si me alejaba, sería más fácil que evitar lastimarte. —cubrió su rostro sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a nacer en la comisura de sus ojos. —Pero sucedió de todos modos… yo te lastime, Peridot.

—¡No! No me lastimaste. —Peridot se acercó con cautela —Fue solo…

—¡Deja de mentir!— alzo la voz Lapis. —Estabas temblando en mis brazos. ¡Querías hacer las cosas normales y yo siempre te evitaba! ¡Te hice pensar que eras una molestia! ¡Te grite! ¡Destruí cada uno de los obsequios que me diste! ¡No he hecho nada más que lastimarte! — dijo, observándola, tan vulnerable… ella tenía razón, la había lastimado. Por un momento, no hubo más que silencio sofocante en la habitación, las lágrimas de Lapis continuaban cayendo. Peridot tomo un aliento tembloroso.

—Está bien… lo que dijiste hizo daño.— admitió Peridot. —Pero no es que quisieras decir algo dañino… — continúo diciendo, mientras la observaba a los ojos. —Tuviste tus razones y fuiste muy honesta conmigo… eso es todo lo que podría pedir.

—¿Por qué sigues siendo tan amable conmigo? —cuestiono Lapis, secándose las lágrimas que aún eran constantes. Peridot se acercó a ella una vez más, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Porque eres mi mejor amiga y aunque no pueda ser más que eso… todavía estaré aquí para ti. Si me lo permites. — dijo como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo. Nunca sabia como lo hacía, Peridot siempre hallaba la manera de sorprenderla que sinceramente la asustaba. Le temía pero porque ella siempre buscaba soluciones a problemas que creía que nunca podrían resolverse, ella se movía tan veloz como una estrella fugaz, mientras que Lapis siempre buscaba seguridad… Peridot era capaz de lanzarse a un precipicio y salir ilesa.

—Estamos bastante desordenadas por esto.— comento Lapis, soltando una risa.

—Si… pero creo que lo estoy haciendo un poco mejor que tu.— respondió Peridot, riendo junto a ella.

—¿Estás haciendo de esto una competencia? —pregunto, alzando una ceja.

—Tal vez…— ambas empezaron a reír, las lágrimas continuaron cayendo hasta que recuperaron la compostura. Peridot desvió la mirada mientras su sonrisa se desvaneció. —Lapis, quiero preguntarte algo. Y por favor… se honesta conmigo. —ella asintió. —¿Tu… estas atraída por mí? —pregunto. La boca de Lapis se secó mientras miraba como Peridot le dirigía una mirada firme, ella rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia otra parte.

—Si…—soltó débilmente. Los ojos de Peridot se animaron, esa respuesta solo causo que su sonrisa se extendiera.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué…

—Como dije, me asuste. Pensé en lo que podía pasar entre nosotras. Si nos peleamos y nos odiamos. Si me alejaba… creí que sería más seguro solo hacer eso. — la interrumpió rápidamente. —No quiero perderte, Peridot… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. — dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Y tú, Lapis… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. —respondió ella. —Es por eso que me duele verte así. — dijo Inclinándose mas cerca. —Lo que sea que decidas sobre esto, solo quiero que seas feliz. Al menos…— hizo una pausa. —No, no puedo.— murmuro.

—¿Qué pasa, Peri?

—Iba a preguntar algo, pero eso sería ir demasiado lejos.

—Adelante, ya hemos dicho bastante, una pregunta mas no matara a nadie. — comento logrando que Peridot a regañadientes asintiera.

—Esto es muy egoísta de mi parte… pero podrías decirme… ¿Esto que estas sintiendo ahora es mejor que arriesgarte conmigo? —pregunto sin ni un pelo en la lengua, causando que Lapis se sintiera petrificada. —También tengo miedo, Lapis. Cualquier cosa podría pasar y puede que no estemos preparadas… pero me gusta aferrarme a la idea que nuestra relación podría ser un gran éxito. Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme, si tú también lo estas.

Lapis empezó a reflexionar sobre el tiempo transcurrido desde la confesión de Peridot, el cómo se había alejado completamente de ella, las mañanas indiferentes, las noches de insomnio, su amistad olvidada… el creciente sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento que se mantenía en su pecho. Luego llego el momento en donde ambas finalmente hablaron, sintió como todos esos sentimientos empezaban a desvanecerse poco a poco. El cambio había sido para mejor, su departamento estaba más limpio, ansiaba la hora del almuerzo en la universidad porque podría ver a Peridot, compartirían chistes en su trabajo y esperaría sus mensajes de texto cuando regresara a casa. —Incluso… después de todo lo que te hice… ¿Aun sientes lo mismo?— murmuro con la mirada baja.

—Absolutamente. Lo hiciste por una buena razón y la verdad… no podría odiarte por algo así.— respondió con una sonrisa amable y la misma mirada que le había dado el día que se confesó. Ella no sabía cómo responder a eso, parecía como si Peridot siempre supiera que decirle cuando se sentía horrible, ella sabía cómo hacerla sonreír, sabia como hacerla ser mejor… Peridot sabía hacerla sentirse amada. Lapis volteo su mirada al sofá, notando la mano de Peridot en el para luego… colocar su mano sobre la de ella. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron ante el contacto anhelado, instantáneamente entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, acercándose unos centímetros más. Lapis trago el nudo de su garganta para después observar esos ojos verdes.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres?— susurro con su voz destrozada, Peridot movió su mano libre para acomodar algunos de los mechones de su cabello azul detrás de su oreja, limpiar el rastro de las lágrimas que había estado derramando todo ese tiempo, eran actos que la hacían temblar.

—Si.— respondió con el mismo cuidado que le había dado desde que se conocieron. Peridot coloco su mano en el hombro de Lapis, para finalmente cerrar sus ojos mientras plantaba sus labios sobre los de ella. Una corriente eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo, volviéndose adicta a la sensación, Lapis coloco sus manos en su cintura, tirando de Peridot mas cerca, ganando un gemido estremecedor mientras plantaba beso tras beso. Peridot agarro la parte posterior del cuello de Lapis, tirando de ella con necesidad, causando que cayera encima de ella. Sus besos estaban llenos de deseo carnal, pero al mismo tiempo estaban cubiertos con toques gentiles y marcas de afecto que dejaban rastro donde alguna vez solo hubo dolor. Lapis se apartó jadeando mientras miraba esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de ambas, una vez que Peridot se sentó, soltó una armoniosa risa para luego abrazarla.

—Entonces… ¿Realmente estamos haciendo esto?— pregunto Lapis con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No sé, a menos que solo quieras besarte por puro gusto…— comento Peridot encogiéndose de hombros. Lapis soltó una enorme carcajada ante las palabras hilarantes, con una sonrisa Peridot beso su mejilla causando que dejara de reír. —Ya no necesitas llorar más. ¿De acuerdo?— continuo diciendo observándola con ojos resplandecientes, desbordantes de afecto.

—Lo mismo va para ti… Lo siento por no decir todo esto antes. — respondió Lapis, abrazándola e inhalando el aroma familiar.

—No fue tu culpa… tenías miedo y podemos superar esto juntas.

—Y lo siento por ser una completa tonta.

—Estas perdonada. — contesto con una sonrisa.

—¡Ouch! ¡¿Ni siquiera vas a negar eso?!— dijo Lapis soltando una risa.

—No me gustaría mentirte después de todo lo que hemos pasado, Lapis.

—Ahora solo estas siendo malvada… ¿Lo sabias? — comento mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Tengo derecho a ser adorable y malvada a la vez. — respondió, plantando pequeños besos en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?— cuestiono Lapis, acomodándose con Peridot en el sofá.

—Hummm… no lo sé, podríamos terminar de ver la película que tanto insistías que viera o podríamos abrazarnos mientras hablamos de cosas triviales.

—Me gusta la segunda opción, tendré más tiempo de escuchar a mi pequeño pie de limón. — respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

—Eso fue peor que los apodos de Rubí y Zafiro. — comento rodando los ojos.

—Sera mejor que vayas acostumbrándote.

* * *

 **Si les gusto dejen un review y si no les gusto... también pueden dejarlo :v**

 **''Un Review para esta amante del Lapidot''**


End file.
